


Birds

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Birds, Fluff, Mute Link, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Sidon likes birds.





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBuggu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/gifts).



> @TheBuggu KEEPS GIVING ME SO MANY HEADCANONS AND IDEAS DSJFLKASDHFLKJHSADGFA

Link trudged down the slope of the mountain. He’d decided to go through a hike up and down the path to Zora’s Domain, but had unfortunately forgotten about the blood moon three nights before. He was exhausted from trying to outrun enemies, being unprepared to fight, but he was in the home stretch now. The beauty of Zora’s Domain invigorated Link. He had almost made it, he could do this. He would normally just warp back to the domain, but he was determined to enjoy at least a tiny bit of his hike. The weather was beautiful and warm, and he was going to enjoy it damn it.

He rounded the corner of the path. To his surprise, Sidon sat on the rock next to the bridge leading into the domain. He had his arms stretched out, birds sitting all over him. On his crown, his arms, his legs, in front of him, everywhere. Sidon grinned at Link when he saw him approach, the only thing missing was his encouraging flex of muscle. 

“Hello Link! Welcome back! How was your hike?” 

Link shrugged and pointed to the birds, more interested in them rather than complaining. 

“Oh! Don’t you just love them? They’re so beautiful and friendly.” Sidon laughed, making the birds flutter upwards before settling down again. “We are hoping to domesticate them. Perhaps to turn them into carrier birds someday, but that is a ways off. But can you imagine?! What a wonderful pet to have. Did you know that they lay multiple eggs at once rather than one at a time like a Zora? Fascinating!” 

Link knelt by the birds, offering his hand. A bird hoped on and settled down right into his palm. Link looked back up to Sidon. He was massive, and these birds only accentuated that. Link laughed at the thought of having all those birds fight for Sidon’s attention at once. Sidon was too kind for his own good.


End file.
